Project:Chat/Logs/29 April 2018
00:37:52 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 00:37:54 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 00:58:36 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" i have reached 88k in 44 minutes in a Boner's Chat event 00:59:06 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 00:59:32 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 00:59:40 88k what 00:59:57 88k... uhhh dumbness levels oooh roastsed 01:23:11 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 01:29:49 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 01:30:54 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 01:34:14 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 02:37:34 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 03:57:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" . 06:34:30 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 06:34:50 , Really? Royalbaby is king 06:35:25 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 06:35:32 have rainbow? 06:35:49 view source the User:Royalbaby profit 06:36:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi 06:37:02 not color 06:37:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" 06:37:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" i'm a co dev of arras 06:37:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" ecksdee 06:37:39 new color: rainbow " " 06:45:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/418505170314592261/440038822244515840/unknown.png" 06:46:07 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:57:43 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 06:59:17 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 07:49:01 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 07:51:47 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 08:03:32 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 08:03:35 hi again 08:04:24 What search for deceased user? 08:05:28 idk idk 08:07:51 lmao 08:13:49 lmao im a co dev of arras 08:28:54 play the spaceblast.io, him 08:29:37 spaceblast is crap 08:30:06 what is niggest? 08:31:05 what the fuck 08:31:27 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" excuse me? 08:31:46 stop cursing 08:31:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Enigmium" uhmwat? 08:32:05 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" You too. 08:32:12 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Good202. 08:32:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Enigmium" huh. 08:34:42 sorry. 08:34:46 ._, 08:37:31 noobs! 08:37:38 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ... 08:37:54 see asteroids, failed 08:38:08 revenge 08:38:42 see ihax good202 in scoreboard in spaceblast.io 08:38:45 our king 08:40:33 i aint a nub 08:42:15 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:176767 08:45:30 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 08:45:50 hope we get a sandbox some time 08:47:01 didn't hope sandbox mode 08:57:17 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 08:57:19 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:05:04 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 09:06:23 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:08:04 Bye Y 09:28:48 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 09:28:58 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 09:42:27 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 09:42:46 hey guys 10:22:02 hii 10:22:10 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" eyy temz 10:31:19 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 10:31:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 10:34:20 Hello 10:34:21 . 10:34:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" <@210141610225172480> Sandbox when 10:39:25 oh hi 10:39:34 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" eyy 10:39:38 hows life? 10:39:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" still good 10:39:53 nice 10:50:02 -!- Underslime has joined Special:Chat 10:50:13 hii 10:50:17 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 10:56:28 Oh, hello Teamerz. 10:59:24 hi auf 11:19:23 -!- Underslime has joined Special:Chat 11:20:25 -!- Underslime has left Special:Chat 12:18:55 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" No u 12:19:07 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 12:19:14 Hello. 12:19:17 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Hey 12:19:44 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I'm going to try to work on that boss today 12:20:02 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" See if I can get at least something done lol 12:20:26 im sure you'll do a good job 12:20:39 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Hopefully 12:20:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ^ 12:21:10 i believe in you :> 12:21:11 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I gotta make a.robot phase and that will be the hardest part lol 12:21:15 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Thanks :) 12:21:21 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" heh 12:21:32 <3 12:21:38 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" playing Fortress: Destroyer rn 12:21:51 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Nice 12:22:01 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I'm playing: sitting in my bed 12:23:07 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Originally Fortress: Destroyer cost money, but i got it for free in a sale 12:23:11 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" best decision ever 12:23:16 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" GG 12:45:14 lol 13:30:46 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 13:55:47 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 13:55:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 15:07:42 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 16:53:21 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" . 16:53:41 Dead. 16:57:17 hi 17:30:42 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:34:14 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:53:59 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 17:54:03 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 17:54:34 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 18:17:28 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 18:18:28 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:20:03 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 18:20:22 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:26:14 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 18:26:49 o7 18:35:00 YouTube Comment section... 18:35:07 Just a piece of cringe. 18:44:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ur face is a cringe piece oooohhhhh 18:44:01 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" jk 18:45:29 "I has glasses"... 18:46:16 I am embarrassed because I wear glasses after I read that. 18:57:31 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Same 19:00:36 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what 19:00:40 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" im confused 19:01:17 On a comment, I saw a reply that said "I has glasses." 19:01:35 Don't even try again. 19:10:03 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 19:28:00 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I can moderate chat from here 19:28:06 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Keep forgetting :/ 19:28:18 <Özün_Oldun> (QA)" its ok 19:34:10 Oh. 19:34:32 The Bridge also transmits entrance and departure messages? 19:37:39 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 19:37:44 yes 19:37:54 whoa what the 19:37:59 hold on... 19:38:17 Nice. 19:38:20 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" hmm 19:38:26 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" format test 19:38:39 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" weird the format seemed messed up 19:38:42 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Nevermind 19:40:39 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 19:40:52 Wow the format is messed up 19:41:41 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" hmm 19:45:09 weird 19:57:20 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Nice 19:57:46 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" <:excellent:438357229486473216> 19:58:03 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Wait hang on what does that show up as for you people in chat 19:58:18 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 19:58:32 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Rip exit messages 19:58:36 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Anyway 19:58:39 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" 19:58:50 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 19:58:57 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 19:59:23 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Lol chat bridge don't like that colon 19:59:37 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 20:02:37 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 20:04:32 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 20:15:49 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 20:26:21 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 20:28:54 -!- Dirchesdan has joined Special:Chat 22:22:49 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 22:22:54 Toot too 22:23:00 *Toot toot 22:33:39 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 22:34:54 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:35:02 BLAST!! 22:35:12 I have been dislike aa 22:36:42 dislike attaxked again. My most recent video has 3 likes and 6 dislikes. First dislike since Zuspatte on January 6, 2018, and firet when dislikes dominate since September 2017 22:37:30 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:38:24 I think it was Partners of Shife since they have been jailed from the Discord tetramount and had its ultra vitreous disciplines of Weidow's scurvy facre which belong to OMDS empire 22:44:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" ??? 22:44:29 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:46:49 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:47:39 killed by Nightshade Empire and Enviroball empire 22:53:39 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:57:35 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:57:51 Found LinearActuator again! 23:00:25 I thught he downvoted every coment containing emoji 23:00:40 I think the luring was true 23:01:23 Glowforce X lured him to be a low level neutral 23:05:03 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Oh wow 23:05:07 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Good for you m8 23:05:23 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Oh no actually bad 23:05:33 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" My bad. That sucks. There are always haters 23:05:43 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" You gotta learn to push through 23:07:06 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 23:07:48 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 23:11:45 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 2018 04 29